A Lost Friendship
by silverstar0011
Summary: While at Hogwarts,Draco and Ginny were close friends until one day he decided to end their friendship. Years later, they meet on the quidditch pitch and Draco tries to win her friendship back. But does he still only want to be her friend or something more
1. Chapter 1

**A Lost Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. All characters and anything to do with Harry Potter that you might recognize belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment.**

**This is my first story, so let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Thanks!**

**Chapter One**

"That's very impressive Weasley. Maybe someday you'll be just as good as I am," said the ever smirking Draco Malfoy as he watched Ginny Weasley land gracefully on the pitch with a fluttering snitch held firmly in her hand.

"As good as you Malfoy," said a laughing Ginny. "We both know I'm better than you,"

"A little cocky there aren't we princess?" replied a smirking Draco as he made his way over to his grinning friend.

"Looks like it's rubbing off," said Ginny with a smirk of her own.

Ever since Draco and his family had helped defeat Voldemort by acting as spies for the order, he and Ginny quickly became friends. It was their love for quidditch that ultimately sparked their friendship.

**Flash Back**

It was a slow day at the order's headquarters as Ginny sat in the living room. She was listening intently to the heated Cannons v Falcons match over the wireless.

"Aargh! Lousy, good for nothing Stevens how could you let that shot go through!" said a very frustrated Ginny.

"Take it easy Weaselette. The Falcons are far more superior than that sorry excuse for a team. There's no way they lose to the Cannons," said Draco as he gracefully took a seat in an old worn out chair fully intent on listening to the Falcons win their match.

"Rivers goes into a nosedive, Lowe is right behind him, their neck to neck now. And Rivers pulls up, it was a fake! Rivers has the snitch. And it's all over now, the Cannons win! The Cannons have just pulled off an amazing win over the Falcons!" were the next words out of the wireless.

"What!" bellowed both Draco and Ginny as they jumped out of their respective seats.

"No, how could that have happened! Now Ron's never going to let me live this down," said a very red faced Ginny as she dejectedly sank back into her seat.

"You know, I never figured you'd be a Falcons fan. I always thought you'd be a Cannons fan like that worthless brother of yours," said Draco smirking.

"Ron is not worthless. And I've been a Falcons fan since as long as I can remember Malfoy. Now what do you want?" snapped Ginny.

Seeing her so worked up over a quidditch match made Draco chuckle.

"I want nothing Weaselette. You know, I'm also a fan of the Falcons. What do you say you and I go see a live match someday?"

"Me, go somewhere with you? I don't think so Malfoy," replied Ginny.

"Come now Weasley, I'm on your side, remember? The least we could do is try to get along. I'm simply offering you the chance to see your favorite team in person," said Draco leaning casually against the wall.

"Why?" asked Ginny eyeing him carefully.

"You and I have a lot in common little Weasley," said Draco hesitating on his next words. "I'd never hurt you Ginny."

She was a little shocked at his use of her nickname, but he seemed genuinely sincere in what he had said so Ginny decided to let her guard down just a little bit. "I'll think about it Malfoy," was her reply. "So who's your favorite player?" she said with a grin.

**End Flash Back**

Ever since that day, Draco and Ginny became close friends. They were practically inseparable, much to the disappointment of every male student at Hogwarts. It was a well known fact that amongst all the females at Hogwarts, Ginny was the most attractive.

At only 16, she had grown into her body quite nicely. She was of average height at 5 feet 5, very well endowed and had a nice toned body from all her years of playing quidditch. She was fair skinned with a few freckles lightly dusted across her features. She also had gorgeous chocolate colored eyes, long lashes and full pouting lips. Her hair had gone from a dull shade of red to a rich copper color that hung in waves all the way to her shoulder blades. All in all, she had the type of body women wished for and men drooled over. It was no wonder why she had so many boys at school lusting after her.

To their misfortune however, Draco was very protective of Ginny. This didn't bother Ron one bit though, as not a single male dared lay a finger on his baby sister for fear of having to face the 6 foot 2 Draco.

"We'll see how good you are when you go up against me this Saturday" said Draco.

As he placed an arm around Ginny's shoulders to escort her back to the castle, Draco's girlfriend Daphne Greengrass, came up to them looking displeased.

Daphne was a very attractive witch, she was of medium height, had a nice body and long flowing black hair which Draco liked quite a bit. Her physical features were the only thing that had attracted Draco to her. Other than the fact that they were both Slytherins and came from wealthy families, they had nothing else in common.

"Draco sweetie, I've been looking for you everywhere. What are you still doing out here with _her_?" she said glaring at Ginny.

"Daphne…" warned Draco in a serious tone, giving her a cold look.

"I'll just go Draco. I'll see you later," said Ginny removing Draco's arm and walking back to the castle with her broom in hand.

"Ginny wait!" said Draco moving towards the retreating girl. "Let her go sweetie" said Daphne holding onto Draco's arm possessively.

"Why do you treat her that way Daphne? She's never done anything to you," asked an angry Draco.

"Because you're _my_ boyfriend not hers! You spend more time with her than you do with me Draco, I hate her! She's a muddblood loving little… "

At her words Draco's eyes darkened to a stormy gray as they always did when he was furious and he moved to stand mere inches from her. "Enough! You know what Ginny means to me Daphne. If you can't handle me being around her, I'll find someone else who can," he said in a deadly tone then proceeded to walk away.

Daphne knew it was not an empty threat. Draco could have practically any girl he wanted within seconds. He was after all the sexiest man at Hogwarts. He had plenty of girls shamelessly throwing themselves at him.

_No, I can't afford to lose him now. My family's future depends on me marrying him. Think Daphne, think._

"Draco wait!" she said running after him. When she caught up to him, he did not turn around to acknowledge her, he simply kept on walking. "Get lost Greengrass," were his only words to her.

"Draco, I'm having your baby!" she quickly blurted out. At those words Draco froze. Once he was certain he had erased all traces of shock from his face, he turned around to look at her.

"What did you say?" he asked with a straight face.

"I said I'm having your baby. I performed the spell today and it confirmed my suspicions." she said a little shakily. "You can't leave me Draco," she said looking into his silver eyes.

Draco was at a loss for words. _How can this be happening? I always take the proper precautions before having sex. Fuck! _Draco's mind was swimming with thoughts as he assessed Daphne's words. _It's not like I don't want the baby. I do want to have children someday, but not with her. _Draco had never intended for things to go as far as they had with Daphne. He had had countless girlfriends whom he never really cared about and she was one of them. She wasn't the type of woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. _Why does it have to be her, why couldn't it be someone like his…No that was impossible. He could never have her._

"Draco are you listening to me?" asked Daphne placing both of her hands on her hips.

"What?" said Draco snapping out of his thoughts.

"I said, what are you planning to do?" asked Daphne again.

Draco was quiet for a moment before he responded, his features void of all emotions. "A Malfoy always takes responsibility for his actions. We will get married before the baby is born," said Draco in a serious tone while looking Daphne straight in the eyes.

"Good. I expected nothing less from you," said Daphne crossing her arms across her chest. "And another thing Draco," came her voice as he was turning to leave. "I want you to stay away from the Weasel permanently. You are not to talk to her or go near here."

At this Draco quickly turned around to face Daphne, his eyes were a stormy gray once again. "No one, especially you tells me what I can and can't do. Do you understand?" he said in a voice that clearly made her shiver in fear.

_I can't back down now. I have to get him away from that filthy weasel, but he's so angry. What do I do now?_ Daphne was furiously thinking of something to say to him. _I know…_

"If you don't stay away from her Draco, I swear I'll get rid of the baby" she said, regaining her composure once again. "Think about it Draco, what do you care about more, the weasel or your child."

Draco could not believe the situation he was in. He loved Ginny, she was his best friend, the only real person who understood him. But he could never allow anything bad to happen to his unborn child because of him.

Glaring once more at Daphne, he made his way towards the castle feeling positively torn inside.

Daphne stood there looking triumphantly at his retreating form with a grin on her face.

* * *

Draco spent the rest of his Friday afternoon alone in his headboy dormitory contemplating how he was going to break the news to Ginny.

Earlier he had agreed to meet with her that night at the library to help her with a potions essay. He had decided to tell her everything then since it would only be her and him. He only hoped she would understand and that her infamous Weasley temper didn't get the best of her.

His initial idea of sitting down with Ginny and calmly explaining everything to her quickly went up in smoke as he arrived just outside the library that night and saw Ginny and Daphne in a heated argument.

"Just stay the hell away from him you little bitch!" said an angry Daphne advancing on Ginny.

"What the hell is your problem Greengrass. I've told you countless times before, there's nothing going on with me and Draco. We are just friends!" shouted Ginny, anger radiating off in waves. Daphne had clearly angered her enough to bring out her fiery temper.

As they continued to shout at each other, Draco ran to stop them before any blows were exchanged.

"Daphne get a hold of yourself!" shouted Draco as he grabbed Ginny around the waist. He knew just how dangerous Ginny could be when she was really angry.

"I'll handle this. Just leave," he said in a voice that left no room for arguments.

Draco didn't release Ginny until he was certain Daphne was one flight of stairs apart. When he released her, Ginny quickly whirled around to face him.

"What the hell is her problem Draco! I'm tired of her constantly accusing me of being something I'm not!" came Ginny's angry tirade.

"Ginny we need to talk," said Draco leading her into an empty classroom. "Listen Ginny, what I'm going to tell you is not easy for me, but I have to do it," said Draco making his way towards the professor's desk.

"What's this about Draco?" said a confused Ginny.

"We can't be friends anymore, at least for a while," he said in a low voice. "Daphne can't stand to see me close to you, and I can't lose her Ginny, she's..."

"What are you saying Draco? Does she really mean more to you than our friendship does?" said Ginny in a strained voice holding back tears.

Ginny was shocked. She could not believe what he was saying. Was he really going to end their friendship over a girl who he himself had told her meant absolutely nothing to him?

Looking into her warm brown eyes, Draco could clearly see that she was hurt. He had to look away otherwise he would be by her side holding her in a second telling her that he didn't mean what he had just said. He could never stand to see Ginny in any kind of pain.

"You don't understand Ginny. I don't have a choice, if I don't do this then…"

"How can you do this Draco" said Ginny, tears slowly making their way down her checks. "You meant everything to me. I was there for you when you needed me the most! You said no one would ever come between our friendship but you lied. You never really cared about me did you Malfoy?"

"Ginny don't say that. This is only temporary" said Draco reaching out to hold her.

"No, fuck you Malfoy! Don't touch me," hissed Ginny wiping her tears away and taking a step back, her temper flaring. I should have known better than to trust you. I should have known it was a lie when you told me you would never hurt me. You've hurt me worse than anyone else!"

"Ginny let me explain," pleaded Draco.

"There's nothing to explain _Malfoy_," she said as if his name were something disgusting. "Everything is quite clear, you chose _her_. Now stay the fuck away from me. Don't talk to me, don't even look at me. From this moment on you mean absolutely nothing to me," said Ginny with fire in her eyes as she walked right out of the room slamming the door behind her.

_What have I done?_ Draco thought as he stood all alone in that classroom. He felt as if something inside of him had died when he heard Ginny say those words to him. She was his little Weasley, his princess, and now he had lost her forever.

* * *

After walking out of that classroom, Ginny had run all the way to her prefect's dormitory where she knew she would be alone. Sinking into her soft bed, she let out all the tears that she had been able to suppress while in Draco's company. She didn't want him to see how much his words had hurt her, she felt as if her heart had been torn apart.

_Why is this happening to me? He was my best friend, the only person outside of my family who ever cared about me. How could he have given up our friendship for her?_ These were her thoughts as she slowly cried herself to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. All characters and anything to do with Harry Potter that you might recognize belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment.**

**Chapter Two**

"Ginny, Ginny wake up. You're going to be late for breakfast. You can't play quidditch on an empty stomach. Ginny…" said Hermione shaking Ginny non to gently.

"Mione what are you doing in here?" asked a groggy Ginny pulling the comforter over her head.

"I'm Head Girl remember? I can go into any room I want," said Hermione in an authoritative voice.

"Now get up, breakfast is almost over and you have a quidditch match in two hours. You have to eat something," said Hermione in her usual bossy tone.

"Yes mother," said Ginny.

As Ginny rose from her bed, Hermione noticed that she was still in her regular clothes and that her eyes were very puffy.

"Ginny are you alright, is something bothering you?" asked a worried Hermione.

"It's nothing Mione," said Ginny, sorrow evident in her voice.

"Nonsense, something is obviously bothering you. Now tell me what it is and maybe I can help you," said Hermione trying to get Ginny to talk.

Ginny desperately needed someone to talk to and she knew Hermione would always listen. They were practically sisters after all, or soon to be sister-in-laws since Ron and Hermione had been dating for quite some time already. So she sat down and told Hermione everything that had happened last night between Draco and her.

"How could he have done that to you? I can't believe he would throw away a friendship like the one you had for Slytherin's biggest slut," said Hermione, shocked and angered that Draco would treat Ginny that way.

"I don't understand either Mione, but if that's the way he wants it then there's nothing I can do about it. If he doesn't need me, then I definitely don't need him either," said Ginny.

"He didn't deserve you Ginny," said Hermione giving her friend a supportive hug.

Hermione was trying to understand what could have caused Draco to do what he did. _There has to be more to this. As vile and despicable as Draco can be, he would never intentionally hurt Ginny like this. Even though he's never said anything, it's obvious he loves Ginny._

Letting Ginny go, Hermione quickly said "I wonder what Ron is going to do when he finds out."

Both girls looked at each other in silent agreement. They knew exactly what Ron would try to do.

* * *

"Ron just let it go, it's over with" said Ginny with finality in her voice.

"Are you nutters Gin! No one hurts my baby sister and gets away with it, especially not him," said an angry Ron as he searched the Slytherin table for platinum blond hair.

"Harry please do something!" said a desperate Ginny. Trying to talk her brother out of doing something was never easy, but Harry could always convince Ron to see reason.

Harry gave Ginny a sympathetic smile as he tried talking to his angered friend.

"Ron, you should listen to Ginny. Just let it go mate, he's not worth it. She's better off without him. And besides, if you go confront him about hurting her, he's going to think that she still cares about him and Ginny doesn't want that, do you Ginny?" said Harry, looking away from Ron and focusing on Ginny.

"No, he can go to hell for all I care," said Ginny looking indifferent.

"I guess you're right mate. At least we'll finally be rid of that insufferable ferret, always hanging around and stuff," grumbled Ron as he pilled his plate full of food.

"Thanks Harry," whispered Ginny with a small smile on her face.

"Don't mention it," said Harry returning her smile. "So are you ready for the match today?" At her affirmative nod, his face broke into a grin and he said "That's great because I'm looking forward to seeing you beat Slytherin to a bloody pulp," said Harry with a twinkle in his eyes.

"As your successor, I promise to make you proud Harry," said Ginny with a slight smile. Besides, there's nothing I want more than to beat Slytherin today," said Ginny, anger showing in her eyes.

Ever since Harry had seen Ginny play seeker for Gryffindor, he had decided that she was a natural and he felt less concerned about leaving the team as long as she took over at seeker. After all, it gave him the opportunity to focus on his auror training which the ministry had allowed him to do while still at Hogwarts.

"You'll do great today Ginny," said Harry before he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and rose to leave the great hall.

* * *

The match had been going on for hours, five to be exact, and that damned snitch was no where to be seen. The score was now largely in favor of the Slytherins, mainly because they were dirty cheaters. Their chasers were taking cheap shots at the Gryffindor chasers and not being called on it.

After five hours of searching for a tiny fluttering little ball and watching her team get hit hard, Ginny was furious. And it didn't help that Draco was constantly tailing her, making her think about everything that had happened the day before. _Where the hell are you? It's been five bloody hours and I haven't even caught a glimpse of you! Aargh, stop following me around Malfoy, go search for the snitch on your own! Or better yet, get your precious little girlfriend to come help you, bastard._

As Ginny sped up on her broom to create some distance between herself and Draco, she looked down and caught a glimpse of gold. She discretely looked back at Draco to see if he had also seen the snitch, but it was obvious he hadn't.

Taking advantage of a roughly hit bludger that went rocketing towards Draco, Ginny quickly went into a nose dive. She was going very fast, trying to get to the snitch before Draco noticed.

As soon as the crowd saw her go into a dive, they all went silent except for the commentator, Lee Jordan, who always came back to announce the Hogwarts Quidditch Championship.

"And Weasley sees the snitch! She goes into a dive, look at her go ladies and gentlemen. But wait, Draco is catching up to her, he's at her tail now, he's gaining on her! Look out Ginny! They're neck to neck now, both going at a ridiculous speed, if they don't slow down they might collide with the ground at any moment," said Lee

Draco and Ginny were right besides each other, focusing intently on the moving snitch which kept flying towards the ground. Right before Ginny could grab it, a bludger whizzed by, missing her head by inches. When she refocused, she noticed Draco flying upwards so she gave chase. The snitch had flown all the way up near the hoops.

"And they're pulling up, Draco has now taken the lead with Ginny a good distance away. Come on Ginny!" yelled Lee. "Oh, and there's a bludger hit right at the snake king himself,"

The bludger had caught the tail of Draco's broom sending him into a spin. This gave Ginny just enough time to catch up. By the time Draco was able to regain full control of his broom, he and Ginny were on opposite sides with the snitch hovering in between. With the roar of the crowd cheering them on, they both raced full speed ahead trying to catch it before the other one.

"They're heading straight for each other, if they don't pull out there's going to be a major collision on the field today ladies and gentlemen," said Lee excitedly.

They were heading right at each other but neither wanted to give up. As they got closer, Ginny quickly moved towards the handle of her broom so that she was leaning precariously off the edge. When they were mere inches away from colliding with each other, Ginny stretched out her hand nearly falling off her broom and closed it around the snitch beating Draco by millimeters before they each pulled to the side.

"And Ginny has just caught the snitch in one of the most amazing plays I have ever seen! Way to go love! Gryffindor wins the cup! Gryffindor has just defeated those good for nothing slimy little…sorry professor," said a sheepish Lee as he was admonished by professor McGonagall.

Draco could not believe what had just happened. He was supposed to catch the snitch, there was no way that she was better than him. He should have known that Ginny wasn't going to back down. Looking her way he noticed that she looked very pleased with herself as she sent a smirk his way then proceeded to celebrate her victory with her teammates and her house.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous. That was one hell of a match you had the other day. Draco was quite pissed. I take it that's why he's been avoiding you lately," said a grinning Blaise as he placed an arm around Ginny's waist.

"Hi Blaise. A little late on the news aren't we, I thought Malfoy would have told you by now," said Ginny.

"Told me what love? And since when do you call him 'Malfoy'?" asked Blaise quirking an eyebrow and removing his arm in order to face Ginny properly.

"That bastard and I are no longer friends," said Ginny, anger lacing her voice.

"Since when?" asked Blaise obviously shocked by Ginny's news.

"Since he decided that his little girlfriend was more important than our friendship," said Ginny.

"That's impossible, Draco loves you. Are you sure you understood him correctly?" said Blaise crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"I understood perfectly Blaise. What's not to understand about 'We can't be friends anymore'?" said an irritated Ginny as she walked away leaving the very attractive Italian boy to ponder his thoughts.

_Something's not right, Draco would never do that. I think it's time I go pay him a little visit._

* * *

There was a knock on Draco's door as he was completing his potions work. He slowly rose out of his seat and made his way towards the door wondering who it was. _I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone right now, especially Daphne._

As he pulled the door open, he was greeted by his childhood friend, Blaise.

"What do you want Blaise, I'm quite busy at the moment," said Draco making his way back to his seat behind his expensive desk.

"What happened with Ginny?" he said as he closed the door and made his way into the room.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Draco quickly as he took up his potions work again.

"So it's true? You gave her up for Daphne?" asked an incredulous Blaise standing against the wall observing his friend.

"Daphne's pregnant ok. And she threatened to harm the baby if I didn't stay away from Ginny. What was I supposed to do Blaise?" said Draco slamming his quill down on the desk and rising to stand.

"Does Ginny know?" was all he could say.

"No, she didn't give me the chance to tell her. She just completely went crazy and told me to stay away from her. Maybe it's better this way, if she believes that I chose Daphne over her. That way if things got any worse, at least I wouldn't continue to hurt her," said Draco in a resigned voice.

"So you're not going to tell her about the baby?"

"No. And I don't want you to either, do you understand?" said Draco, looking Blaise in the eyes.

Blaise didn't answer, he simply shook his head in disappointment and left.

* * *

(Four weeks later)

'_Knock,' 'knock,' ' knock' _came the pounding on Blaise's door. "I'm coming!" shouted Blaise as the knocking became louder.

When he opened the door, he came face to face with a furious Draco. Never before had he seen his friend so mad. His eyes were the color of molten steel and he looked like he was about to commit murder.

"She lied!" he growled out, slamming the door closed and storming into the room. "She was never pregnant, it was all a plan to get me to marry her and save her family,"

"What are you talking about?" said Blaise, making sure he stayed out of his friend's path.

"Daphne!" he yelled, running his hands through his short messy hair in frustration.

"How do you know it's a lie?" asked Blaise in confusion.

"I found a letter she wrote to her mother. She was telling her not to worry about money anymore because she had made me believe she was having my child so I would marry her and save them from poverty. And like the idiot that I am I believed her!" said Draco handing Blaise a piece of parchment.

"Well that's good news isn't it? Now there's no reason for you to stay away from Ginny, you can tell her everything," said Blaise.

Draco just glared at him. "She doesn't want anything to do with me. Do you think she's going to listen to what I have to say after everything that's happened!" ground out Draco.

"I've lost her," he said, slamming both hands onto Blaise's desk.

Knowing Ginny and how stubborn and prideful she was, Blaise didn't argue with Draco. There was no way she would even think about listening to anything Draco had to say to her. And even if she did find out, she would never forgive Draco for not telling her the truth in the first place. To say that he had lost her was very true.

**Thank you for those of you who took the time and reviewed. It really means a lot to me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was going through some really bad writers block :) Hopefully that won't happen again. The next chapter is already half way written, so it shouldn't take me as long to post this time. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****(5 years later)**

'Snap' 'snap' snap' came the sound of the photographers snapping photos of Ginny as she made her way out of her favorite restaurant. The bright camera flashes didn't even bother her anymore as she calmly buttoned up her winter coat to ward off the cool night's breeze. Ginny was use to being in the spotlight by now, after signing with the New York Silverhawks three years ago she became accustomed to being followed around by reporters and photographers.

"Miss Weasley! Miss Weasley!" shouted the reporters as they all crowded around her trying to be the first to get their questions answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd be more than happy to answer your questions tonight. That is of course if you don't mind walking a couple of blocks. I'd really like to get home soon, it's getting a bit cold out here" said Ginny with a smile on her face. She never denied a reporter an interview.

So as Ginny made her way down the streets of Manhattan towards her apartment in Lumos Plaza, one of the most exclusive living complexes in New York for witches and wizards, she had at least 15 reporters and photographers eagerly following her.

"Miss Weasley, since becoming a free agent, have you decided where it is you want to go, where you want to play?"

"No, I haven't given it much thought yet. I'm still waiting to see what my options are."

"Miss Weasley, at only 21 years of age, you have become one of the premier seekers in the game, I'm sure you must have gotten quite a few lucrative offers from teams by now. Would you mind sharing who some of those teams are?"

"Well I've gotten offers from Los Angeles and Boston as well as a few from Canadian teams."

"Miss Weasley, you have been very successful here in New York. Do you have any intention of resigning with the Silverhawks?"

"I'd love to stay here in New York with my teammates and all the fans. However, the decision is not entirely mine. As you all know the team was just recently sold and I have no idea whether I fit into the new owner's plan. As of yet I still haven't heard anything from them."

"Miss Weasley, is there any truth to the rumor that you and your teammate Nathan Fisher are dating?" asked a young female reporter.

The question caught Ginny off guard and made her stop in her tracks. She turned to look at the reporter with a bewildered look on her face.

"What? Of course not. I can assure you that Nathan and I are just friends" answered Ginny getting a bit annoyed.

Over the past years, she had been romantically linked to almost all of her male teammates by reporters who had nothing better to report. They were all lies though, Ginny would never consider dating one of her teammates.

There was a moment of silence as the reporters jotted that last bit of information down. Ginny took the opportunity to continue her walk towards her apartment which was less than a block away by now.

"Miss Weasley, are you entertaining any thoughts about leaving the U.S. and going to a team overseas?"

"Well if such an offer came my way, I'd most certainly consider it just as I would any other offer" replied Ginny, relieved that she had finally made it to her apartment complex.

She quickly held up her hand and began to address the reporters again before they could fire off any more of their questions.

"Thank you all so much for your interest in my career. Have a nice night everyone" she said as she pulled open the glass doors of Lumos Plaza. She could hear the murmurs of protests from the reporters outside as she made her way towards the main foyer.

"Hello Jake" she said to the complex manager who was at the reception desk.

"Hello Ginny, tough night with the reporters again?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Same as always I guess. Have a nice night Jake" she replied as she continued towards the foyer. Once there, she was free to apparate into her own apartment.

"Finally, some peace and quiet" she said as she threw her coat on the nearest couch. Making her way towards her coffee table, she noticed there was a stack of unopened letters neatly tied together. There was a note attached to the bundle. It was from her agent.

"_Ginny, _

_These are the latest offers that have been submitted by teams. _

_There are quite a few, including some from other countries,_

_so read them thoroughly and take your time. Let me know _

_when you want to discuss any of them. _

_At your service,_

_Samantha Fields."_

"Ugh, it's going to be a long night. I better get some tea going"

After fixing herself a pot of tea and cookies, changing into her flannel pajamas and a quick 'incendio' to get her fireplace started, Ginny made herself comfortable on her large cozy couch. She was fully intent on looking through all 12 of her offers.

Three in the morning found Ginny still sitting on her couch with an empty tea pot and two separate piles of paper. The large pile one the left were the offers she intended to decline, while the smaller one to the right were the ones she was very interested in.

"I'll talk to Sam about these tomorrow" said Ginny yawning as she placed the last paper on the pile to the right. Exhausted, Ginny made her way towards her bedroom for a long night (or morning really) of much needed sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ugh! Why didn't I close the curtains" said a sleepy Ginny as she blindly felt around her nightstand for her wand. In her hast to get some sleep last night, she had forgotten to close her curtains which meant that her room was bathed in light from the rays of sunshine streaming through her large windows.

To her great misfortune however, her wand was not there. It had rolled onto the floor just far enough to elude her outstretched arm.

"Stupid wand, a lot of help you are"

Ginny continued to lay there on her bed, unable to get back to sleep due to the light but still not wanting to leave the comfort of her bed. After a few more minutes, she looked over at her nightstand and saw that it was eight.

Realizing that she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, she decided to get up. She had a long day ahead of her after all. She planned on discussing her options with Sam that morning and she knew just how long that would take.

Making her way towards her living room, she got herself a quill and some parchment. She had to owl Sam to let her know that she would be dropping by her office that morning.

After finishing the letter, she called Sugar, her white snow owl which she had gotten in memory of Hedwig.

"Here you go sweetie, take this to Sam ok. When you get back you can have a couple of treats" said Ginny as she gave the owl the letter. The owl gave her a playful nip as a sign of understanding before taking off.

With that taken care of, Ginny went off to get ready.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once she had taken a shower and gotten dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a purple blouse, Ginny went to her kitchen to fix herself something to eat.

When she entered the kitchen, she found Sam's reply on the table along with Sugar who was greedily eating her owl treats.

"I said you could have a couple, not the whole box" said Ginny playfully as she picked up the letter and read it.

"_I don't have any other clients coming in today so feel free to come by at anytime._"

Putting down the note, Ginny began to make herself some breakfast. Cooking was something she had always loved to do. In a matter of minutes, she was sitting down with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

As soon as she was done eating, she got the letters she intended to discuss with Sam from her coffee table. She was about to apparate to Sam's office when she heard a sharp tapping coming from her living room window. There was a large gray owl outside waiting for her to open the window.

When she did, the owl quickly dropped a letter in her hands and took off.

When Ginny saw the seal, she couldn't believe it. She had waited for this letter ever since she could fly. She opened the letter in a hurry and read it, still not believing her eyes.

Once she was done, she apparated away with a single letter in her hand. The four other letters she intended to take that morning lay scattered on the floor where she had been standing moments ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ginny, you can't be serious! They're offering you one measly year, I thought we had agreed that you wanted at least four" said an aggravated Samantha.

"I know that was the plan, but do you really think I could just walk away from an offer like this?"

"An offer like what? It's one year at two million galleons Ginny, you can do better than that. There's at least ten other teams ready to give you a longer contract worth more money. You have to be smart about this"

"You don't understand Sam. It's not about the money anymore. This is my dream, it's what I've been waiting for my entire career. I can't let this opportunity pass me by. I want this Sam"

"Ginny you do know that as soon as their seeker gets healthy again, they're going to make you an alternate don't you? They would never replace him, he's their poster boy. Is that really what you want?"

"That won't happen, I'm more capable than he is. I guarantee you Sam, that position will be mine and mine only. No one, not even their poster boy will take it from me" said Ginny with fire behind her eyes.

"Ginny are you absolutely sure? Don't you want to wait a couple more days to see if something better comes your way?"

"There is **nothing** better. I think it's time I went back home. Make it happen Sam"

"Whatever you want Ginny" said a weary Samantha.

"England here I come" said Ginny with a smirk on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
